A light guide plate is a key component of a back light system used in a liquid crystal display (LCD). The light guide plate converts a point light source or a linear light source into a surface light source to illuminate a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display. Generally, the light guide plate needs a number of pattern-dots on a bottom surface thereof, in order to disable partially total internal reflection of light beams and to provide more uniform brightness.